


Play

by nox_fures



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Police Uniforms, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox_fures/pseuds/nox_fures
Summary: Brett and Eddy came up with a new video idea and had a little too much fun while filming :^)
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What in God's name is this abomination lmao. If you're good children, PLEASE stay away. Also I wrote this for fun. If you're uncomfortable with shipping real life people (and smut) I suggest you stay away from my stories. Enjoy this trash I whipped up during the holidays. Merry Christmas!
> 
> If you're Brett and/or Eddy please don't read this.

"And cut. Alright, I think we did a good job on that."

Brett had to admit, it was a pretty fun video to shoot. They came up with the short comedy skit while they were brainstorming for video ideas. He noticed Eddy had been a little _too_ enthusiastic about it but he went along with him.

He even went through the trouble of renting a police uniform from the costume rental store. It was quite a surprise to Brett when it came with a steel handcuffs and all. He wondered what kind of store did Eddy went to procure such items? He didn't think much of it as the uniform helped to get into character and the video recording went smoothly.

"I think so too." Brett chuckled, happy that Eddy was happy.

Brett still had the handcuffs on from the point where the video ended. So he lifted up his hands up to Eddy, motioning for him to take the handcuffs off. Eddy took his violin away from his hands and placed it on the table. He was about to turn the key in the lock when he suddenly stopped.

"Eddy?"

"I think.. we can get one more use of this costume." The taller of the two wriggled his eyebrows. He grinned and threw the key across the room. Brett watched in horror as it flew and landed somewhere far but still within sight.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Get the key and uncuff me. Video's over." Brett laughed nervously.

Eddy had this playful look on. Brett knew that look anywhere. Eddy was getting _ideas_. 

"Eddy, get this off." Brett asked again, feeling a little anxious by the fact that he was left to Eddy’s whims being tied up like so. It was an odd mixture of excitement and fear. 

"You have the right to remain silent." Eddy's voice suddenly turned deep and authoritative, like it was during the skit. He tugged at the cuff, a little harshly, causing Brett to be pulled forward.

Brett was left dumbfounded for a second but he quickly caught up to the situation. 'Oh, so _this_ is how we're gonna do it?' He grinned and decided to play along.

"Sir, with all due respect, there was no need to be so violent. I think we can come to an agreement." He moved closer to Eddy, snaking his hands up his torso suggestively.

"I could.. offer you _something_." His hands rested on Eddy's chest as he looked up to him with big, pleading eyes. 

"Very well. I'm listening."

Brett leaned in closer to Eddy's ear, "If you promise to let me go, I'll give you a.. _special_ service."

The whisper sent shivers down Eddy's spine. His heart pounded with excitement. "Mm. Show me what you got then."

Brett bit his earlobe gently and left ghosting kisses along the crevice of his neck. He sucked and bit the exposed skin, leaving red marks. _His_ marks. _His_ Eddy. He kneed Eddy's groin as he did so, causing the other man to let out a grunt.

"Oh, did you like that?" Brett whispered teasingly.

Eddy pushed him to wall rather roughly, knocking the air out of him a little. Brett laughed, breathless, "Playing it rough, officer? I _like_ rough." He watched as Brett licked his lips playfully, as if he was testing Eddy’s patience.

Eddy snarled because he _knew_. He knew that Brett _clearly_ knew the things that he did. And what those things do to Eddy. Every little touch, whisper and taunt Brett has made sent blood going down south. It’s somehow exciting, this game of push and pull they were playing.

”Don't get cocky with me, criminal." He lunged forward and put his lips on Brett's, quite harshly. They kissed like they hated each other, it was brutish and sloppy. Yet passionate and intimate. Eddy's tongue slipped in, without really asking for permission.

Brett let himself be taken over when Eddy won their fight for command. It felt good to be dominated sometimes. His knees grew weak as he lose himself in the kiss so he clung desperately onto the taller man. Oh, how he had wanted to hold the back of Eddy's head, he knew just how much Eddy liked that whenever they kissed. Alas, his hands were tied, quite literally.

Brett pushed himself a little closer to him, rubbing the growing erection in his tight jeans against Eddy's thigh, hoping for some relief. He moaned into the kiss from the friction against the cloth. ‘I need.. I _want_ more..’

It didn’t last long when Eddy pushed him away again, breaking the kiss and every other contact. Brett made a cute dissatisfied pout, to which Eddy wished he could kiss away but he stayed in character, "I don't think so."

Before Brett could complain, Eddy made him crouch down, his knees scraping the floor.

Eddy's very obvious hard on was just in front of Brett's line of vision. He nudged the tent of Eddy's pants with his cheek, utilising his face since both his hand were bounded. He grinned as he listened to Eddy's shaky breaths. 'Someone's excited.'

Eddy then opened his zipper and released his half erect member, letting out a small exhale of relief as he did so. He swayed it in front of Brett's face rather tauntingly, "You know what you have to do."

Brett looked at the veiny shaft in awe. 'We've done this so many times but I still can't get used to it..' 

He licked his lips nervously and swallowed his saliva. His breathing hot and heavy as his heart beat wildly from the thrill of it all. 

He shyly kissed the tip and gave it a timid lick. He then licked the sides, wetting it. He can hear Eddy's breathing picking up.

Brett looked up to Eddy as he slowly, quite _painfully_ slow, Eddy noted, took in most of the length in his mouth, never once breaking eye contact with Eddy.

Eddy rested his palms on the wall, afraid that his legs might give in from the immense sensation of the warm wetness engulfing his member. He bit his lips to hold his voice in.

Brett had started to move his head front and back, all the while using his tongue to maximise Eddy's pleasure. He let out a groan much to Brett's satisfaction. 'Guess I'm going a good job.'

He kept going for a bit until Eddy pulled on Brett's hair (he took caution to be gentle) causing him to whine. Oh, Brett really need release and _soon_. Each and every moan Eddy let out only made Brett even harder than before. He found it funny Eddy hadn't even touched him, yet he was almost fully hard.

Eddy looked down on the crouching man, with a smug grin. Brett's face was red and he looked like he was _starved_ for touch. 

Brett moved his hands towards his own clothed erection. His slim fit jeans was starting to feel constricting and tighter than ever, it was excruciating. 'Maybe just a little..'

Eddy noticed the small movement beneath him. He used his feet and pushed Brett's hands away from his pants. "Hey, who said you're allowed to touch yourself?"

Brett pulled his mouth away with a resounding pop and looked up to the man towering over him with glassy eyes. "Eddy.. Please.." He pleaded, the line between acting and reality started to blur. Right now, he just wanted very badly to come.

"Keep your hands where I can see them." He brought Brett's arms up, pinning them to the wall, rendering him helpless.

"Open your mouth." Eddy commanded to which Brett complied. He used his other hand to guide his member towards the opening and slipped himself inside.

Eddy started to thrust his hips into his mouth and Brett readily slacked his jaw, letting himself be violated. He could feel the throbbing of Eddy's member as it hit the back of his throat. Tears dripped from the corners of his eyes as he gagged.

Brett could tell Eddy was close when his thrusts had turned erratic and his moans were more frequent. Eddy suddenly pulled out of Brett's mouth to his surprise and stroked himself until his orgasm hit him. His vision whitened and he let out a guttural groan as his body shook with intense pleasure. He breathed shakily as he rode out his high.

He looked down to Brett, realizing the mess he had made. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Eddy asked, flustered as he crouched down to Brett to touch his face. White liquid and saliva dripped from his chin. There were a little bit on the bridge of his nose and cheek as well. 

Eddy ran his thumb over Brett's face, as an effort to clean him up from his own doing. Eddy noticed his lips were red and swollen from the friction. There were traces of tears in the corner of his eyes. His glasses were crooked and his hair was a mess. He looked _sexy_ like this, Eddy thought.

Brett giggled at how Eddy switched from a dominating police officer to his normal self. "I'm fine, Eddy. My jaw is a little sore though. Now can you _please_ take this off me?"

"Hold on, I'll go get the key." Eddy went off on a search for the discarded key.

He came back a moment later and released him. 

"How are your wrists?" Eddy held the bruised wrist up and touched the red marks that appeared on the fair skin, very gently. Probably afraid that he would inflict anymore pain. "Does it hurt? A lot?"

"It stings a little but I'm okay. That won't leave a mark, don't worry." He assured him. Eddy kissed the marks, hoping to provide a little comfort. And Brett smiled in amusement at how caring Eddy actually was in comparison to his police officer persona. A stark difference between the two personalities. Not that he didn't like the rough side of Eddy.

"Sorry if I went a little overboard and hurt you in any way. You should stop me if you couldn't take it anymore. Are you sure you're okay?" Eddy did a run-through check on Brett's face and everything else once more, like a worried mother, making Brett feel like a little child.

"I didn't because I can keep going and I _want_ to keep going. I'm much sturdier than you'd think." He hit his chest twice with his fist, as if trying to demonstrate how tough he was. "That aside, you seemed like you enjoyed yourself. Maybe next time give me a little warning before we jump into a roleplay?" He suggested to lighten up the scene with humor.

Eddy smiled warmly, knowing that Brett was prioritizing his pleasure over his own. He leaned closer to kiss Brett on the lips, tasting his own essence while doing so. He mumbled between breaths. "Mm. Will do." Brett responded to him and they slow kiss for a while, enjoying this tender moment they were sharing.

Brett cleared his throat, eyeing his own unattended erection.

Eddy followed his eyes. "Oh."

"You're up for another round?" Eddy wriggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Hell yes." Brett flashed a cheeky smile.

—

"Oh."

"What?"

"Um, Brett?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we left the recording on."

"What?!"


End file.
